Changed Destiny
by Jai-slytherine-queen
Summary: Lucius Malfoy had been convicted as being a death eater, after Harry first Defeated Voldemort. Changed Destiny, featuring slytherine Harry
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I am NOT J K Rowling... but I can dream...

This is what I think would have happened if Lucius Malfoy had been convicted of being a Death Eater after Harry Potter defeats Voldemort the first time and is sent to Azkaban.

"Now Draco, remember to stay away from aurors, they've already given our family enough trouble."

"Yes mother. I know mother. I can take care of myself." replies a 11 year old Draco Malfoy to his worried mother.

"I'll just be getting your books. Heres the money for your robes." replies Narcissa handing Draco some gallons

Draco hugged his mother, and walked into the nearest robes store, Madam Malkin's' robe shop "Hogwarts?" asks a middle aged woman dressed in lomg black robes, who was presumably Mada, Malkin

"Yes." replies Draco curtiously

"Over here."

Draco stood on a box whilst the woman disapeared around the corner, and nearly fell of the box as a measuring tape began entwinning itself around him.

Draco was staring out to space only to be snapped back to reality of as a black haired, boy dressed in muggle clothing stood on the box next to him.

"Hullo."

"Ah hello," replies the muggle clothed boy next to him.

Draco resists the urge to laugh when the boy nearly topples of his box when the measuring tape rises up around him.

"Don't worry, I nearly fell off as well." Draco tells him reasuringly

"Oh, okay."

"So are you muggle born?" Draco asks with interest

"Sorry?"

"Were your parents one of ours?"

"Yes." replies the boy, gruffly

"I was just wondering about your clothes." explains Draco

The boys posture loosened at the explaination. "My parents died when I was little. I grew up with muggle relatives."

"Oh I'm sorry. Was it because of you know who?"

"Yeah." replies the boy sadly, Draco nearly flinches at this, his dad had been a death eater.

"I'll never know my dad because of him." adds Malfoy, leaving out the fact that his dad was still alive in Azkaban.

"Oh I'm Draco, by the way." says Draco holding out his hand

"Harry." replies Harry accepting his hand.

"So do you know what house you'll be in."

"Umm"  
"I mean it's impossible to know exactly which house you'll be in but I think I'll be in Slytherine."

"Whys that." questions the boy

"Because I have ambitions and Slytherines are the most ambitious." Ambitions to be nothing like my father, Draco adds silently.

Just then Madam Malkin returns. "You can go now." she says to Harry

"I'll see you at Hogwarts then." says Harry

"Yeah." 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked up and down the platforms of 9 and 10 and looked back to ihis ticket, Platform 9 3/4 11:00am Looking up at the clock on the platforms it was five minutes to eleven. Where is it?  
Maybe this was all a big joke.

Just then he noticed a large family of red heads pushing trolleys with owls on them. Harry started to walk towards them hoping they could tell him how to get onto the plateform.

"Alright Percy, you first." says the mother of the family.

A rather pompus looking red head boy walks straight into the wall.

How'd he do that?

"Um, excuse me." Harry says to the mother

"Oh hello dearie." smiles the woman." Let me guess, first year and you want to know how to get on the plateform."

Harry nods.

"Rons a first year as well." shes says pointing past a pair of twin boys to the youngest red haired boy.

The boy nods at Harry

"All you do is just run at the wall dividing plateform 9 and 10. Ron will go with you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Well off you boys go."

Harry pushes his trolley next to the boy named Ron's. Together they ran straight into the wall and amazingly a new plateform appears.

"Plateform 9 3/4" gasped Harry

Waving Ron farewell Harry starts to but his luggage onto the train.

"Like soem help their mate." Says the twins of the family who had helped Harry onto the Plateform.

"Thanks"

"I'm Fred and his..." starts Fred

"George Weasley" finishes George

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." replies Harry

"Wow! Really!"

"Can we see your scar?"

"Ahh sure." says Harry lifting his fringe

"Wicked!"

"Guess I'll see you later."says Harry nervously,

"definatley" reply the twins.

As Harry makes his way to a carriage he heres Fred, or was it George, informing their family as to exactly who he was.

"Great" mutters Harry, who despite only recently being introduced to the wizarding world was already sick of people asking to see his scar. 


End file.
